After Sex
by CheesyDip15
Summary: Rule number one: Don't kick your girlfriend out after you have sex. Rule number two: If you do, write a book about it. Bade friendship. Jori relationship.


_Four years earlier…_

**Jade's POV**

I'm stupid. I'm so stupid. I can't believe how stupid I am. I knew she wasn't ready, I knew I wasn't ready. God, I'm so fucking stupid.

"Hey." Beck says casually, as he always does. He sits next to me at the table, setting his tray down.

"Um… hey." I mumble out, picking at my salad.

"Alright," he says, pushing his burrito away and wiping his hands on a napkin. "What's going on? Is it about-"

Before he can finish his sentence, I'm already grabbing his hand and pulling him into the school and around a corner. I contemplate not telling him for a second, because he is my ex boyfriend, but I decide to anyways. "Okay, so, Tori and I were at my house on Saturday, alone, because you know both my parents are always at work. Anyways, we were up in my room making out and I don't know, one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex…"

"Already!?" He exclaims as I shh him. "Sorry, but you guys have only been dating for like, a month and a half."

"Yes, thank you Beckett Oliver for that lovely, oh so wonderful insight." He rolls his eyes and I run a hand through my hair.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He says calmly. "So, you guys had sex, okay, so then what's with… this…?"

"She… I… it was extremely awkward during and afterwards." I clear my throat. "She uh… she won't talk to me really."

The look on his face is a cross between shock and confusion. "Did you… you know, do it right?"

"Yes! Yes I fucking did it right you asshole, I'm not clueless."

"But, how would you know? You've never been with another girl before."

"Now's not the time for questions Beck, I just need to get her to talk to me." I sigh as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Why do I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

_Flashback…_

_We both lay, under the sheets thick with a layer of sweat and breathing heavily. We both have the blankets pulled up to our chest, not looking at each other. _

"_Um…" I whisper into the almost darkness of my room. "Y-You okay?"_

"_Me?" She asks breathlessly. _

"_Well, uh, yeah… who else?"_

"_I-I don't know, I thought maybe you were talking to yourself or… something…" I was about to say something back before I saw headlights pull into the driveway. _

"_Really, now?" I whisper to myself as we both jump out of my bed and frantically throw our clothes on. Once we dressed I push her towards the window to climb out of. "Tori, wait."_

_I grab her arm, preventing her to leave just yet. "Um… yeah?"_

_I lean down to kiss her, but she quickly turns her head as the car door in the driveway shuts. _

"_Uh… I'll see you at school…" She whispers before climbing out of the window and running to her car._

"_Fucking hell."_

_End of flashback…_

Beck stands there for a while, not saying anything before he bursts out laughing.

"Are you serious right now?" I ask irritably. "Are you fucking shitting me?"

"Okay… okay… I'm done, I swear."He says, still chuckling as he wipes a tear from his eye. "But you should know, that's a big no-no to kick your girlfriend out after their first time."

"Well, what was I supposed to do!?" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air.

"Not what you did, but I think that was obvious." I glare at him as he holds in another laugh. "Well, I gotta go, I'll think of something to help you out, but you have to try to talk to her. I'll see you later."

"Okay." I say as he walks off. I lean against the wall and take a long deep breath as the bell rings. Maybe I'll figure something out after fourth hour.

_After school…_

Okay, so I'm nervous, who cares? Anyone would be if their girlfriend didn't want to talk to them after sex, it's basically trying to not be nervous while you fall out of a plane. I shake off the nerves and decide to go over to her locker and talk to her.

"Hey…" I draw out as she turns to me with a nervous smile.

"Hi…" She says quietly, putting the rest of her books in her locker. I lick my lips and let out a short sigh.

"Okay, we need to talk." I grab her wrist before she has a chance to resist and pull her into the Janitor's Closet.

"What is it, Jade?" She asks, looking anywhere but at me.

"Okay, look at me, Tori, please just look at me." Suddenly I'm staring back into deep brown eyes and I smile a little. "I didn't mean to push you into anything you didn't want to do, I'm really, really sorry. And… in my defense I didn't know my Mom would be back so early. Trust me, I wasn't planning on kicking you out, I felt really bad about it and I still do-"

"Jade… it's okay, really… I just, didn't think we would end up moving so fast. I didn't want to push you either, so, I'm sorry that I did. And I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, it's just been really awkward, but, I miss you, you know." She finishes with a soft smile as I intertwine our hands.

"I miss you, too." I kiss her forehead and she blushes. "Want to go on a date tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I nod as we walk out of the closet and to my car.

"Oh, and Tori?"

"Yep?" She turns to me once we're in my car.

"Let's agree on one thing…" She raises her eyebrow as I start the car. "No more awkward after sex moments."

"No more awkward after sex moments, got it."

_Present time…_

It's been four years since the most awkward week of my entire life. Since then I've moved in with Tori, proposed to her and have written about book called: 'After sex' which is about different couples and their conversations, or lack of, after their first time and how it effects them as a couple in the end. It's become the number one best seller in America.

I walk into our apartment, throwing my purse on the chair and my car keys onto the table. "I'm home!"

She walks out of the bedroom and smiles at me. "Hey baby, how was the book signing?"

"Long, tiring, and annoying." I deadpan as she walks over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I let out a sigh as I place my hands on her waist and pull her closer as we shift out weight back and forth between our feet.

"You know what we should do?" She asks with a smirk.

"Hmm… what's that?"

"I think we should go get rid of your stress. Maybe you can write another book after we're finished." She says, pulling me into our bedroom as I let out a laugh.

"You bet I will."

'**After sex' is actually a movie about couples and their conversations after sex. I think it's a funny movie, if you haven't seen it, you should. Not really sure if I like this one shot much, but I had the idea and I couldn't stop writing until it was out of my head. The result is this. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
